1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly and, more particularly, to an eyeglasses assembly wherein a primary lens frame can be conveniently and rapidly assembled with or detached from a protective strip and/or a secondary lens frame combined with lenses having a secondary function, and wherein a temple bar attached to each of two sides of the primary lens frame has an end formed with a transversely elliptical through hole for being inserted by a fastener attached to each of two ends of a strap, so that the strap is stably positioned with the temple bars, in which each of the two temple bars further has a soft engaging portion on an inner side thereof adjacent to an ear-side supporting section of said temple bar, so that the eyeglasses assembly can be comfortably worn.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of eyeglasses assemblies have been developed for vision correction or eye protection. In some cases, a protective strip or a secondary lens frame combined with lenses having a secondary function is formed at acting ends thereof with a plurality of engaging portions for engagement with a primary lens frame. In some other cases, a fastener attached to each of two ends of a strap can be fittingly engaged with an acting end of a temple bar attached to each of two sides of the primary lens frame. When the strap is no more needed, the fasteners can be detached from the respective acting ends of the temple bars by using a slight force. However, for the aforementioned eyeglasses assemblies, the primary lens frame cannot be assembled with the protective strip or the secondary lens frame without a plurality of fastening portions formed on the frames and the strip. As a result, components of the aforementioned eyeglasses assemblies are more difficult to be processed and cannot be conveniently assembled or disassembled.